onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Geoise
| region = Red Line | affiliation = World Government }} The is the capital of the World Government, where its highest rulers, namely the Five Elders, the World Nobles, and Commander-in-Chief Kong, reside and govern. It also hosts the Reverie, a council of rulers of World Government nations that occurs every four years. Mary Geoise is located on the Red Line and serves as the official route for people to cross between the two halves of the Grand Line, although only people acting inside the law are allowed passage; pirates and other criminals must go under the Red Line through Fishman Island to cross. Geography Mary Geoise resembles a Victorian-architectured city. Since the World Nobles, the world's highest social class, live here, it is kept in pristine condition. It is located 10,000 meters above sea level, so it is surrounded by clouds and fog. Around the city are artificially planted forests as well as rivers; their source of water is unknown. The city's walkways, called , are moved by slave labor pushing them from below. People get to Mary Geoise from the Red Port using bondolas. They arrive at the bottom of long staircases carved into the Red Line that lead right to the city, and on the sides of the staircases are statues of unknown people. The city is built around a main intersection connecting both Red Ports, Pangaea Castle, and the Domain of the Gods where the World Nobles live. Each of the four directions has a large gate, with the castle gate being considered a part of the castle. Locations Pangaea Castle is a gigantic castle where the World Government meets and works; it is also where Reverie takes place. This castle seems to have at least six floors, plus extra structures on top, including a number of towers. The main entrance of the castle is guarded by a group of soldiers clad in armor. There is also a fortified wall surrounding the castle, with the symbol of the World Government plastered above the front gate. Domain of the Gods The is where the World Nobles and their slaves reside. It is a fairly regular town, with trees and a fountain decorating the streets. However, it is very large as it constitutes most of the area of Mary Geoise. Celestial Dragon Gate The is one of three heavily guarded gates outside of the Pangaea Castle. It is the passageway between the Pangaea Castle and the entrance to the Domain of the Gods. It is guarded by several World Government employees, who prevent the entrance of anyone but the World Nobles. The gate is large and has the "Hoof of the Flying Dragon" mark above its opening. Artifacts Contained somewhere within Pangaea Castle is a national treasure that Donquixote Doflamingo claimed could shake the world. He stated that with immortality, he could have used the treasure to rule over the entire world. Citizens The highest authorities in the World Government, the Five Elders and Commander-in-Chief Kong, reside here. Mary Geoise is also the home of the World Nobles, the descendants of the 19 kings who came to live there after founding the World Government. They live in luxury, free to do whatever they please regardless of the law. They are attended to by slaves that they purchase from outside Mary Geoise, although many slaves escaped over a decade ago when Fisher Tiger attacked the city. Leaving the World Nobles, which is extremely uncommon, bars people from ever returning to a life on Mary Geoise as they are seen as commoners from that point. History Past 800 years ago, nineteen of the Twenty Kings moved to Mary Geoise from each of their kingdoms after the World Government was founded. The only ones who did not leave their kingdom were the Nefertari Family from Alabasta. Around 400 years ago, the king of Lvneel Kingdom had to request permission from Mary Geoise to enter the Grand Line. 33 years ago, a branch of the Donquixote Family renounced their World Noble status and left Mary Geoise in order to live with common people. They were not allowed to return, even when Donquixote Homing begged for his wife and children to be taken back in. Two years later, Homing's son Doflamingo tried to return to Mary Geoise with the head of his father in order to be reinstated as a World Noble, but was denied. Doflamingo then had to escape Mary Geoise with his life due to discovering its national treasure. 14 years ago, it was here that Spandam manipulated the Five Elders for the rights to seek the Ancient Weapons. escape from Mary Geoise.]] More than ten years ago, Fisher Tiger climbed the Red Line with his bare hands and attacked Mary Geoise, doing so to free any fishmen held as slaves, but allowing all held captive by the Celestial Dragons to be free, including Kuja slaves Boa Hancock, Boa Marigold, and Boa Sandersonia, despite his hatred of humans. He even set the city on fire. Eight years ago, the Reverie took place in Mary Geoise to discuss the rise of the revolutionary Dragon. The meeting was notable for an encounter between Drum ruler Wapol and Alabasta princess Nefertari Vivi which would influence fellow Drum soldier Dalton into realizing the true nature of his king. Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc It is here that the Shichibukai and Marines met for a meeting on Crocodile's replacement. During the meeting, the court was interrupted by Laffitte of the Blackbeard Pirates. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Sengoku, Garp, and Kuma were seen having a conversation about the Straw Hat Pirates. Sengoku noted that the crew's log pose will bring them close to Mary Geoise and began to worry about them because of their past actions. Post-War Arc After the Battle of Marineford, Garp approached Kong at his office in Mary Geoise and resigned from the Marines, despite the latter attempting to hold him back from it. Two weeks later, Sengoku did the same thing. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc After Doflamingo falsely told the world of forfeiting his title of Shichibukai and throne to Dressrosa, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki had a meeting in Mary Geoise with the Five Elders, and got in an argument about Doflamingo going behind the government's back before they found out about Doflamingo's defeat. Yonko Saga Reverie Arc The royal families of the world came to Mary Geoise to meet for the Reverie. They came to the Socializing Plaza, where Saint Charlos attempted to enslave the Mermaid Princess Shirahoshi with the help of CP-0, only to be stopped by Saint Mjosgard. Admiral Fujitora had also come to the city, and members of the Revolutionary Army headed there in secret in order to declare war on the World Nobles. The Yonko Shanks made his way to the Room of Authority to speak with the Five Elders about a certain pirate. Jewelry Bonney infiltrated Mary Geoise and snuck into the Domain of the Gods. When the Reverie began, the Five Elders spoke to a mysterious individual known as Im and asked what should be removed from history. Trivia *The word "geoise" means jealousy in Irish. *The word "geoise" could also be an allusion to the word bourgeois. In its original sense, the word was used to refer to the privileged ones living inside a walled city. On the other hand, the ones living outside the walls of the city were considered as "peasants". *Mary Geoise, as the World Nobles' domain, is the only known location where they do not wear resin bubbles over their heads, instead breathing the air from the atmosphere. References Site Navigation ru:Мариджоа it:Marijoa es:Mariejoa fr:Marie-Joie id:Mariejois Category:World Government Locations Category:Red Line Locations Category:Flashback Introduction Locations